


Glow

by Swirl_O_Whirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2016, Fluff, Memories, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_O_Whirl/pseuds/Swirl_O_Whirl
Summary: A short, introspective Garnet fic as she contemplates her life on Earth.





	

She has been on this planet for over five thousand years, and her love for this beautiful green and blue planet continues to grow.  She loves the seasons, the consistent pattern of life, death and re-birth, and how each year brings forth new surprises in such a short amount of time.  She loves watching over this planet, enjoying the quiet moments as she observes it’s creatures in their habits and routines.  Most of all, she enjoys the nights, when the light of the sun disappears and the surrounding stars shine bright.  It reminds of that night, so many years ago, when Ruby and Sapphire performed their first dance, with only the glow of the fireflies there as her guide.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for this year's Femslash February. Thanks again to my wonderful sister for Beta reading.


End file.
